


[Podfic of] Josh and I Are Secret Internet Dating!

by klb, swiiftly



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - You've Got Mail Fusion, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiiftly/pseuds/swiiftly
Summary: podfic by klb and swiiftly of a fic by DiapheniaAuthor's summary: Greg went to grab her usual when Rebecca leaned over towards him. “I’m meeting a guy, so I’m going to need you to just, like, casually drop hints that I’m amazing. 'Remember that time you saved those orphans?' or some other garbage.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Josh and I Are Secret Internet Dating!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945536) by [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/pseuds/Diaphenia). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Josh%20and%20I%20Are%20Secret%20Internet%20Dating!.mp3) | **Size:** 24.6 MB | **Duration:** 39:33

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Klb's notes: This was recorded at [Podfication](http://podfication.dreamwidth.org/) (the first podfic con!) Thank you to swiiftly for being the funnest to record with, thank you to everyone at Podfication for being amazing and making me fall in love with podficcing again, and thank you to Diaphenia for writing amazing CXG fic and having blanket permission. :D!


End file.
